


I See Fire (Prayers to Mahâl)

by tyomawrites



Series: I See Fire [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Heavy Angst, Like really it's sad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, should my people fall Then surely I'll do the same Confined in mountain halls We got too close to the flame Calling out father hold fast and we will Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side Desolation comes upon the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire (Prayers to Mahâl)

“Oh, misty eye of the mountain below,” Thorin slumped against the stones of his cell wall, head bowed in prayer to Mahal, praying, pleading, hoping, that his company, all who followed him, everyone, would live, as he could not.

 

“Keep careful watch of my brother’s soul,” He continued, pleading louder. He would die, he had for seen it. Being ill for so long, he would be weak by the time they had reclaimed Erebor, if that was even possible.

 

Tears spilled down his face, leaving trails of dampness on his cheeks. 

 

“And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,” He remembered the day Smaug had came and took his home from his, leaving panic and chaos, charring all life, the destroying Dale and claiming Erebor. Destroying home. Destroying his life, uprooting his kin, sending them away from the mountain.

 

“ Keep watching over Durin's son” His nephews, they shall be next in line, Fili and Kili would rule together, as one, as inseparable as they are, they should in-fact no one should force them not too, only being five years apart.

 

 

If this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together” He looked up at the stone ceiling, pleading harder, hoping that he could protect his loved ones, those who he had held dearly, so close, until they had to be wrenched away from him, leaving his fingertips charred.

 

“Watch the flames climb high into the night” He promised, dreaming of the more damage that Smaug would cause if he was not killed, the death and destruction the fire drake had caused when he’d taken over Erebor years ago.

 

“Calling out father, stand by and we will, watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side.” He hoped his father, grandfather and fore-fathers beyond that could prepare him to face the emotional torture that cut deep into him like a knife.

 

He couldn’t speak, a lump grew in his throat, the thought of losing everything he fought for, dragging his grandfather away from the gold as the sickness seized control, Thror being be-headed at the battle of Azanulbizar, he had lost everything, but he had his nephews and his sister, the company, he had them and they were family, and they were his home because home was where his heart belong, his heart belonged home, and he was already there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of an angsty series.


End file.
